Talk:ShadowClan
Mothstar was already padding towards the warning yowl as he saw Kestrelpaw head towards him, he curtly dipped his head, signaling for Shadestorm and the apprentice to follow. He let Kestrelpaw pad ahead, pelting across the Camp towards the gathering cats. Mothstar clenched his teeth as he scented Crabclaw, meeting eyes with Fernstar as he flicked his tail. The dark tabby unsheathed his claws, backing up a few steps before speaking. "If Crabclaw causes a battle between RiverClan and ShadowClan, then I agree to fight. It is time to settle this grudge. I need Fernstar's approval on this." He mewed with a loud tone, his gaze raking the RiverClan cats. - Ripplefrost glared at Crabclaw, his tail beginning with whisk with fury, he whipped his head towards Dawntail as he heard the tan she-cat battle with Darkshine. The tom's jaw dropped, seperating the she-cats. "Dawntail!" Ripplefrost stood infront of the she-cat, his ears flattening. "Don't feed the brewing battle!" He was in no state to fight, and he would do anything to not start a war. He spat under his breath, his claws tightening. Ripple of MoonClan☽ 17:16, May 23, 2015 (UTC) Although Ripplefrost intervened quickly, his attempt to stop a breakout of battle was futile. Crabclaw turned as he heard Darkshine attack Dawntail, and faster than the blink of an eye, he found himself launched at the Shadowclan deputy. He didn't hesitate to plow into her full force, easily knocking the wind out of her as he dug his claws deep into her left shoulder. He bit down on her scruff, filled with blind fury as he drove her head into the ground, pinning her. "He growled as he tasted her blood. "Don't you ever touch her and expect to live!"-Crabclaw Fernstar looked at Mothstar, "You would agree to a battle between two clans that have been at peace for many, many moons?"' She hissed, "Crabclaw, release your grip on Darkshine, please." She looked at the large tom. Her eyes flickered back to Mothstar, and, as if from instinct, she unsheaethed her own claws, "Tehre is no need to begin a war over such a petty thing!" She yowled, quickly sheathing her claws once again. ~Fernstar Mothstar nodded, his eyes narrowed into slits. "There is a valid reason. RiverClan's warriors are causing too many disputes against my warriors..." The leader's hackles rose, the fur along his spine crawling upward. "You let the spirit of Whitestar live on, how could you let such a vile cat as Crabclaw be a member of your Clan? He should be exiled! How could you not see that!?" He added with an enforced yowl, his tail lashing wildly behind him. "Let go of my deputy, or face ShadowClan!" Mothstar grimaced, his fangs bared greatly. - Ripplefrost whipped backwards as Crabclaw flashed beside him, grasping away the ShadowClan deputy within a heartbeat. The tom sneered, thrusting himself at Crabclaw as the period red tom held onto Darkshine. He embedded his unsheathed claws into the tom's wounds, slitting them further open. Blood splattered onto the ground, a salty scent billowed in the air. Ripplefrost's pelt was stained with blood, but the tom hissed and bit his fangs into the tom's ear, shredding it from his head into bits. Ripple of MoonClan☽ 19:26, May 23, 2015 (UTC) Crabclaw winced as His wounds reopened, but they didn't hurt very much. Due to his whole body being covered in injuries for so long, he no longer felt any pain. His nerves had adapted, and his body was all but numb. As he was shoved off, he refused to release his grip. Instead, his claws stayed in Darkshine's shoulder, and his teeth in her scruff. For a few seconds, time seemed to slow down. He shivered as he heard his claws rip through her left shoulder, causing deep gashes to open up, blood gushing from them. Crabclaw rolled with Ripplefrost, kicking him off. "I do not care how much I hate you, but I will not fight you! You are a clanmate!" He stood up, his second good ear now just as bad as the other. He looked at Mothstar, his eyes flaring. "And it is not her clan. It is my father's clan, she is just the leader of it, and I will defend it, and its members, the best I can, no matter how much I don't like them!" Crabclaw hissed with fury as he crouched down, ready for a battle.-Crabclaw Darkshine stumbled back, her blue eyes blazing in menace. "There is a valid reason." She hissed. Dawntail turned to Crabclaw. "Stop this Crabclaw! I'm not even hurt that bad!" She showed her clawed pelt with only a few scratches." She turned to Fernstar in panic. "What's happening?" She shrank back, over the river in fear, but stood up. "I'm a warrior!" She stood up and crossed the river, hissing at the ShadowClan cats. Darkshine nudged Crabclaw off, tuning beside Mothstar. Shadestorm turned to Moonpaw, who quietly sat beside him. He purred and looked at the herbs. Darkshine glared at the RiverClan cats, hating Crabclaw especially. "RiverClan can't even hold back their own warriors!" She mocked. Kestrelpaw gasped, racing to her mother. "Please don't fight Darkshine." She pleaded. Darkshine turned to her kit. "If I must, I must. Its the way of the code. " she sighed. ☾Darkshine903☽'' 19:59, May 23, 2015 (UTC) '' Dapplestream leaped down from the tree, her paws making a loud thud on the snow. Pushing past the cats that could be harmed, she stood near Mothstar, her claws already unsheathed. She half didn't understand what was happening, but she didn't like the period red tom one bit. - Dapplefrost022|Wall 20:51, May 23, 2015 (UTC) (Battle time, I'm sick of this stalling. Nobody dodge, that is dumb and pointless.) Crabcaw leapt at Mothstar full force, not caring about the new position Dapplestream had taken up beside him. He outsized Mothstar easily, and with a large swing, he bowled him over onto his side with his forepaw. His bombardment didn't end there, however. He continued by swinging his claws again, raking over his forhead with a large cut that would cause blood to trickle into his eyes.-Crabclaw With impeckable reaction time, Otterstripe, who stood behind Mothstar and Dapplestream, pelted his way into battle. With a loud yowl, he launched himself at Dapplestream, hitting her with such force that it caused both of them to roll across the dirt. He wrapped his forepaws around her back like a hug to keep her from attacking Crabclaw. He had read her intentions the second she positioned herself beside Mothstar, easily able to tell that she meant to protect him, but he had someone to protect aswell. He didn't unsheath his claws, so no wounds had been dealt.-Otterstripe Darkshine growled, limping over to Crabclaw dealing a large blow to his side. She watched his own blood soak his fur. The wound in her shoulder stung. She wished she could go back to camp and rest, but she was the deputy. Leaping at the oversized cat, she raked her claws to make a shallow gash on his cheek. "Kestrelpaw!" She called, not looking back. "Go get some warriors to help." She headbutted the period red tom, open to any attacks he might give. ((Trying not to power play.))☾Darkshine903☽'' 21:21, May 23, 2015 (UTC)'' Kestrelpaw nodded, racing past the medicine bush and panting at camp, blood from other cats staining her fur. She shamed herself for not doing anything. "Cats of ShadowClan! Darkshine has ordered me to get recruits. Whoever would like may help joint the fight! We need it." She looked around the camp for volunteering cats.--Dawntail hissed, trying to pry the deputy off of Crabclaw. "Don't dare hurt him!" She looked at the gash on his side and made herself even angrier. "A cat wanting to fight a cat who has no chance of winning!" She mocked the deputy using her own words. "That's it..." Darkshine growled, despite her wounds, has great sspeed. She leaped at Dawntail once more. Dawntail shrieked and clawed her underfur. "Crabclaw help! But no killing!" She noted. Only to wound the deputy enough so she would submit. Dawntail knew she would lose with out help. Meanwhile, Darkshine there Dawntail off with a powerful hind kick. She threw herself on top the stunned cat, pinning her down. Her claws didn't sink into the young catcat's shoulders. She wasn't that merciless.~Dawntail Shadestorm looked at Moonpaw. "You seem interested." Shadestorm noted the cat staring at the herbs. "Would you like to be my apprentice?" He knew it sounded odd, but she seemed to have a wonderful interest in Tue moonpool, StarClan and their ancestors.~Shadestorm Moonpaw quickly looked over at Shadestorm, "Yes, yes of course! I'll go get some more supplies!" She meowed before dashing back to camp and grabbing as many herbs as she possibly could. She ran back into the bush and set them down in front of Shadwstorm, watching the battle fearfully. ~Moonpaw Fernstar hissed loudly at Darkshine and grabbed her by the scruff, pinning her down yet again. Her claws dug only slightly into Darkshine's skin as she bared her teeth before looking up at Mothstar. She jumpe towards Mothstar with another hiss, standing only a few whisker-lengths away from his face. Her eyes narrowed, "Do you not think I've not thought about that?" She raised her shoulders up, standing much taller than the ShadowClan leader.. Her tail lashed violently. ~Fernstar (If we are going to have a battle, we're doing it right. That means everyone has to read everyone else's rp, because Crab is fighting Moth...)Whitestar 22:08, May 23, 2015 (UTC) ((Sorry about that. I meant to say that Fernstar shoudlered her way in front of Mothstar. Sorry.)) ~Fernstar (Holy crud, Flameclaw is stuck in the midst of a battle and has no idea what to do, I guess he'll attack Fernstar...?) Flameclaw growled in annoyance, he looked around at the fighting cats until his gaze landed on Fernstar. With a loud battle cry, Flameclaw dashed toward Fernstar and lashed his claws out toward her, it wasn't aiming to injure the RiverClan leader, but making it seem like Flameclaw was trying to harm her, "Fernstar!" Flameclaw said, "We can stop this battle before any lives are lost, right now, you just need to order your warriors to retreat. Please don't break the peace, together RiverClan and ShadowClan are strong, divided we are nothing against the harsh winds of life." he said trying to get Fernstar to see reason. --- Flameclaw This is a really bad time, But I'm leaving until Monday. I will certainly try to get onto here with my phone, but no promises...)) ~Fernstar ((Nerves can't adapt to being injured all the time. Tigerstar was always injured but his nerves never adapted, it's impossible.)) "You caused this battle, Fernstar. Crabclaw should have been exiled moons ago-" The tabby leader was caught off as a period red shape crashed into him, he rounded, wincing as he felt pain sprout in his forehead and chest. Giving off a blood-curtling yowl, the tom siezed against Crabclaw, his claws locking into the tom's underbelly as he kicked off with his backlegs. The blood splattered off his head, draping the ground with a red liquid. Mothstar dug his teeth into the tom's throat, thrashing him towards a rock-hard tree trunk. The tom's head smashed against the bark, splintering the weak wood. Pieces of debris lashed into the air, catching into the wounds. Struggling under the tom's weight, he sid under the tom, panting as he lay behind him. Mothstar whipped around, his claws red with blood as he spat at Crabclaw. Ripple of MoonClan☽ 22:47, May 23, 2015 (UTC) Dapplestream growled. This is exactly what she did not want. Her hind legs made an effort and slide beneath the cat, kicking Otterclaw off her with such force, ignoring that his claws might have unsheathed and tried to keep grip onto her back. - Dapplefrost022|Wall 22:58, May 23, 2015 (UTC) Otterstripe* Fernstar sighed as she listened to Mothstar's words. What now? She asked hersemf that question many times. Ignoring Flameclaw's words, she launched herself at Mothstar, in attempt to yank him away from Crabclaw, "He may be reckless, but he is still part of my clan!" She yowled aloud. Once the two had seperated, she growled and pinned the ShadowClan leader to the ground by the shoulders, her claws digging in into his shoulders. Her eyes narrowed before Fernstar finally grabbed Mothstar's scruff and lifted him off of the ground, since she was larger than he was. She was nearly as large as Crabclaw, but not quite. ~Fernstar ((I have to go now... Really sorry, guys.)) (Yes they can. They can also adapt to heat and the cold.) Crabclaw reared back just enough to avoid the throat bite, but was rendered defensless as he was flung against the tree, stunned by Mothstar's sudden strength. He grunted as he hit the tree, his head hurting. He slowly got up, off balance slightly. "It won't be that easy." He growled as he launched himself as Mothstar again, but this time he used his unexpected agility. He was thankful for Fernstar's defense, as she helped to set Mothstar up in the perfect position for his counter attack. He charged directly at Mothstar, but just before reaching him, he quickly sprung to the right, then launched back to the left, slamming into Mothstar with nothing but brute force. His hit was well placed, and cause Mothstar to fly out of Fernstar's grip, her teeth visciously slicing through his scruff.(I did a thing, is that ok Fern?) He easily knocked the tom over before returning with a second blow, which was a large slam that he executed by rearing up on his back legs, then throwing all of his weight to the front of his body as he slammed his forpaws down onto Mothstar's stomach, knocking the wind out of him.-Crabclaw ((It has to happen over long periods of time, and it happens very slowly. Crabclaw would have to constantly be pained for long strains of time for his nerves to fully go numb.)) Mothstar slammed into the ground, throwing up dust in the air. Blood gushed out of his wounds, and the tom clenched his teeth as he yowled back to Fernstar with a grimacing tone. "How many times has he attacked his own Clanmates? Yet again, intrude into our ''territory!" He sneered, cringing as Crabclaw swung into his belly. Closing his eyes for a heartbeat, Mothstar jerked forward, his neck stinging with agony as he hit his paws onto the tom's head, causing his spine to twist backgrounds as he pulled it forward into the ground. The tom staggered to his paws, his paws still held firmly on Crabclaw. He took a painful gasp of breath before drilling his head into the ground, grabbing hold of lump on the period red tom's throat. Mothstar locked hsi jaws, ripping off the thin flesh, his eyes darting back to Fernstar. Blood poured from his throat, running down onto his paws and chest. "He is Whitestar's ''kin, ''he belongs in the Dark Forest!" 'Ripple of MoonClan☽' 23:25, May 23, 2015 (UTC) Crabclaw gurgled as he felt Mothstar's jaws grip him. He held his breath, every second more of air was his next miracle. He quickly jabbed his back claws into Mothstar's stomach, and his front claws into his throat, stabbing into his neck artery.-Crabclaw Otterstripe gasped as he watched Crabclaw and Mothstar fight. ''I won't let you kill him! His eyes flared as we was overtaken by rage. He felt as if he could kill a million foxes. All he could hear was the roaring of blood thumping through him as his adreniline kicked him. He threw himself at Mothstar full force, knocking loose his grip on Crabclaw. He threw Mothstar sideways of VCrabclaw, causing Crabclaw's claws, which were vary deep inside Mothstar's neck and stomach, to slice through sideways, causing massive gashes to open up. He didn't stop, however. He threw himself at Mothstar again, not giving him a single chance to regain his footing before he unsheathed his claws and sliced them across Mothstar's neck, respectfully slitting his throat. He continued to Bite down into Mothstar the same way he just had bit down into Crabclaw, not caring as Mothstar's blood spewed onto him. "Your first life belongs to me, now." He growled as Mothstar's blood poured into his mouth.-Otterstripe Flameclaw grew enraged that his words were ignored, he wanted to walk away from battle, Flameclaw growled in annoyance, Damn my loyalties. ''he thought. Flameclaw threw himself at Otterstripe, "Let go of Mothstar!" Flameclaw roared, he swiped at Otterstripe, it was aimed for his face, more specifically, his eye. --- Flameclaw Mothstar clenched his teeth at Crabclaw's attempt to jab his claws into his stomach and throat, the tom lashing his paws into his paws, knocking them down before his claws could go any further. He yowled, casting his claws into Otterstripe's cheek as he was pushed to the side, scarlet wounds tearing deep in the leader's sides. Blood draped his pelt, but he wasn't going to stop. The leader's vision was beginning to blur, but Mothstar jerked himself dowanwards before Otterstripe's jaws could reach his throat, he was low on his paws. The grey tabby coughed, blood spluttering from his mouth as his nostrils began breathe the scent of the salty liquid. He watched with one eye as Flameclaw hit Otterstripe, biting down on his leg weakly. 'Ripple of MoonClan☽' 01:10, May 24, 2015 (UTC) Crabclaw got up slowly, and with his last remaining strength, he threw himself at Flameclaw. With blistering speed fueled by adreniline, he placed his forepaw on Flameclaws head, and without gicing him any time to react, he smashed his head against the pine tree that stood nearby, knocking Flameclaw out cold. Crabclaw staggered for a few moments, before falling to the ground himself, out cold.-Crabclaw (Ripple, don't be a coward. You have several lives, Crab only has one, and ''I ''didn't dodge. I would appreciate it if you would extend the same courtesy.) Otterstripe lashed out at Flame claw savagely, raking his claws down his face. He turned back to Mothstar after Crabclaw knocked Flameclaw out, filled with even more rage as Crabclaw fell to the ground. He lungd at Mothstaronce more, driving his claws into his throat. The finishing blow would result in massive blood loss as his claws pierced his neck artery. Otterstripe finished the attack by putting all of his force into his front paws, and slicing them down Mothstar's neck, slicing deep into the artery and leaving deep, long gashed down his throat. Otterstripe backed up, his fur soaked in Mothstar's blood.-Otterstripe (No, you are not knocking Flameclaw out, that is powerplaying. You are powerplaying this entire battle basically, you need to give the others a chance to react. And if you try to powerplay against me, I *WILL* powerplay against you.) Flameclaw got up carefully, blood dripping down the left side of his face, "Heh..." Flameclaw laughed, "I'm not so easy to kill..." he chuckled. Flameclaw lashed his tail, Flameclaw ran up a tree quickly, it was ungraceful but it got the job done, Flameclaw launched off the tree, he went toward Crabclaw, Flameclaw's claws were aimed for Crabclaw's ears. Flameclaw hit Crabclaw, shredding the top and middle of his ears. The ginger warrior whipped around, his claws hitting Crabclaw's scruff. Flameclaw was clearly in pain, he twisted his left front paw from the drop, but he stood strong. --- Flameclaw (Please explain how knocking someone out is powerplaying?)Whitestar 01:48, May 24, 2015 (UTC) (Well, for 1, I didn't get any time to react. For 2 you just keep chaining up attacks with one character and it always hits, that is classified as powerplaying. Oh yeah, dodging is not for cowards btw, it's for the smart.) --- HLL ((Oh, I'm dodging?' "Crabclaw reared back just enough to avoid the throat bite." 'When you dodge, I dodge too.)) 'Ripple of MoonClan☽' 01:59, May 24, 2015 (UTC) (Dodging is a way to avoid being injured, which makes the fight pointless if both roleplayers are just dodging. And I didn't chain up any attacks. Knocking out Flameclaw only took one attack, and the whole roleplay was only 4 lines long. I think that is perfectly fine, especially when you consider that Crabclaw fainted right after. Btw basically everyone in here is chaining attacks.)Whitestar 02:02, May 24, 2015 (UTC) (Also, Ripple, that is different, because, as I said before, Crabclaw '''doesn't have 9 lives.')Whitestar 02:02, May 24, 2015 (UTC) (It's still powerplaying and I won't tolerate it, and by chaining attacks I mean like you just attack over and over in one post, giving the other person no time to react, example: When Flameclaw got tackled then 'knocked out' I had no time to react which is unfair.) --- HLL ((Excuse you, but I am not chaining up attacks.)) Dapplestream leaped onto Otterstripe's tail, her teeth meeting flesh and fur and her claws sinking into his rear end, bringing it down against the ground. This strike had made Otterstripe's attempt to make a satisfying injury on Mothstar, useless. She began to drag him away from Mothstar, her claws squeezing blood out of his flesh. - Dapplefrost022|Wall 02:10, May 24, 2015 (UTC) ((Okay, so you're getting mad at me because I'm a leader with 9 lives and I'm dodging? yet, you don't blame yourself for dodging? It doesn't matter how many lives our cat has, it's still dodging. Everyone is guilty, now back to the rp before we spam up the page.)) Ripple of MoonClan☽ 02:21, May 24, 2015 (UTC) (Okay, just don't dodge again.)Whitestar 02:22, May 24, 2015 (UTC) (Dapple you only did one thing lol. And Heroic, Flame never got tackled: Crabclaw got up slowly, and with his last remaining strength, he threw himself at Flameclaw. With blistering speed fueled by adreniline, he placed his forepaw on Flameclaws head, and without gicing him any time to react, he smashed his head against the pine tree that stood nearby, knocking Flameclaw out cold. Crabclaw staggered for a few moments, before falling to the ground himself, out cold.-Crabclaw '''See? No tackle. Not a powerplay.) Otterstripe hissed as he felt his tail get torn into. He spun around, lashing out with his front claws at Dapplestreams face, landing a light blow before he was distracted by the sight to the right of him. He looked on at Crabclaw, unconscious, laying just infront of Flameclaw's unconscious body. He growled in anger, landing his glare back on Dapplestream.-Otterstripe (Tackle, threw, basically the same thing in terms of this, and nope, FC is not unconscious but to avoid arguments, I'll make it so he is pretending.) Flameclaw opened his eyes and perked up his ears, he slowly got up, he glared at Crabclaw's body, Flameclaw unsheathed his claws and slashed at Crabclaw. --- Flameclaw (Wait, are you seriously just attacking a helpless cat? Dude that is beyond cowardly. Seriously fight Ripplefrost or Firestripe or something.)Whitestar 02:29, May 24, 2015 (UTC) Mothstar blinked as the calico hit herself into Otterstripe, the leader staggered backwards, spilling more blood onto the ground. He sat down a few fox-lengths from the battling cats, panting heavilly as agony bubbled in his chest. His eyes flickered over to Crabclaw's limp period red body, the tom's heartbeat beating faster. - Ripplefrost caterwauled as he ran to Otterstripe's defense, his claws digging deeply into Dapplestream's flank, biting her tail as he limped backwards, causing the she-cat to lose her balance. The tom hissed, his tail lashing in the air. He widened his eyes as he saw Crabclaw behind Dapplestream, a pool of blood soaking the tom's pelt. He loosened his grip, the tom's ears flattening (for the 100th time). ''No one is supposed to die! ''Ripple of MoonClan☽' 02:38, May 24, 2015 (UTC) ('Tis not cowardly, 'tis smart, Flameclaw is striking at the core of the problem, and he isn't aiming to kill, he is aiming to injure, also, didn't you once say that we are too attached to our own characters? This is showing that you are way too attached to Crabclaw if you won't allow him to be injured or killed.) --- Flameclaw (What are you talking about? I am the only one who is allowing and admitting that their character is injured. I have repeatedly allowed others to decide whether Crabclaw lives or dies, but attacking someone who can't defend themselves is the highest of cowardice.)Whitestar 02:48, May 24, 2015 (UTC) (I mean, Moth could afford to lose ''one life.) Otterstripe sighed with relief as Ripplefrost joined in to assist him. He decided to allow Ripplefrost to take this one, as he hadn't fought yet. Otterstripe continued his assault on Mothstar, amazed at his obvious speed healing powers. Otterstripe thought it was impossible to survive after losing so much at such an exponential rate. Otterstripe lunged at Mothstar again, rage fueling him, although he had yet to sustain any large injuries. "If you killed Crabclaw, so help me Starclan I will take all of your lives you coward!" He hissed as he collided with Mothstar, knocking him over once more.-Otterstripe ((Now White is the only one who admits their character's pain *facepalming x100*)) Mothstar grunted as Otterstripe crashed into his frame, blood splattering the tom's pelt. "How could you have sympathy for that pathetic mange-pelted fox-dirt!?" The tom hissed in a quieted tone, his paws quievering with weakness. His vision began to cloud some more, blood pouring around his paws. "He should have died moons ago, no kin of Whitestars' should ever exist!" The tom rolled onto his side, barely making any action towards Otterstripe. Mothstar's eyes rolled up, a bloody foam emerging from his jaws as he lay limp. A ghostly figure ascended from the body, fading into the air. - Ripplefrost tore his claws into the calico's pelt, his eyes glazed with fury. The tom rounded backwards, spewing dust into the air as he threw his large paw at the she-cat's face, tearing her cheek with outstretched claws. Ripple of MoonClan☽ 03:04, May 24, 2015 (UTC) (Whitestar, let's just settle on this, Flameclaw won't fatally injure Crabclaw, just harm him enough so that he will be unable to fight, mostly, he will claw his shoulders enough so that it hurts him when he moves. Fair enough, no?) --- Flameclaw (Okay, sure. I'm finishing it.)"Whitestar was my father too!" Otterstripe hissed as he spit on Mothstar's body. He quickly launched back into action, bolting at Flameclaw while he was mutilating Crabclaw. Mimicing Crabclaw's last attack pawstep for pawstep, he knocked Flameclaw out fianally, watching as his head struck the tree again. "Next time, attack someone who is conscious you coward!" He turned, and launched into battle with Dapplefrost, using his agility over brute strength, he dealt a quick blow to her right shoulder, before leaping over her and dealing a long rake to her left. He looked at Ripplefrost, his eyes determined. "Let's finish this!"-Otterstripe (Okay, I can settle with that, but...) Flameclaw remained conscious for a while, although his head hurt like a dog sitting on it. Flameclaw started to drag himself out of the battle, but as he neared ShadowClan camp he passed out. --- Flameclaw ((What the fuck, Ripple, calm down. I haven't even answered your first attack.)) - Dapplefrost022|Wall 03:42, May 24, 2015 (UTC) Dapplestream let out a yowl of agony as Ripplefrost drove his teeth into her own tail. She let go of Otterstripe's and turned around to throw a massive blow upon him. Her claws scratched his ear, and supposedly had ripped some of the fur off part of his face. - Dapplefrost022|Wall 03:47, May 24, 2015 (UTC) ((JFC I WAS OVER AT MY SISTER'S PLACE FOR THE NIGHT I'M SORRY I MISSED SO MUCH UGHH)) Sliding his way through the fighting cats, Firestripe immediately took off, picking up speed before jumping onto the side of a tree trunk, and moving through the trees until he spotted a target. He caught a wiff of ShadowClan scent in the branches and moved towards that direction, spotting a conspicuous golden-and-white pelt. Without giving the she-cat on the branch any time to react, the silver tabby leaped on her, knocking her off the tree before regaining his balance midair, landing neatly on another branch and launching himself at her, pinning her down. ~Firestripe Fear overwhelmed Eagledawn as she realised that she no longer sat on her branch. What-'' but she was given no time to think as she flailed her paws at the empty ground below her. The pregnant she-cat landed with a heavy thud on the snowy floor, her body numb with pain and cold, and she was given a little time to finish her thought. ''-in Silverpelt was that?! A snowy blur whipped across her face, and once she saw a pair of shining amber in front of her she realised that she was attacked by the very RiverClan tom she faced now. ~Eagledawn Firestripe met the she-cat's golden eyes sharply, freezing for a moment when he noticed that she wasn't even struggling. The action humoured him. Firestripe looked her over before speaking. "Huh," he meowed. "You're as good as a dead fish when it comes to fighting, aren't you?" ~Firestripe Eagledawn shifted under his weight. It was hopeless, and inside she was terrified at the thought of how the RiverClan tom might harm her. "Yeah. I am," she admitted. "Alright, you got me. What now?" She waited for his reply, but it never came. ~Eagledawn ((I was asleep for way too long.)) Darkshine hissed in fury, knocking Otterstripe away from who he was attacking. She pummeled him, swiping at his scruff. She slid under the cat and aimed to bite down on his hind legs. Biting hard, Darkshine yowled. Her shoulder wound hurt to move. Darkshine collapsed in pain, and struggled to move. Her breathing tightened until she could talk a few words before passing out. "He's right. No kin of White star deserve to live. Look at-'' she tried to finish." Destruction made..." Her voice rasped and she collapsed into blackness.☾Darkshine903☽' 17:41, May 24, 2015 (UTC) Kestrelpaw bounded back, yowling in anger. "Darkshine!" She ran over to Shadestorm, in fear her mother was dead. "Shadestorm, can you get Darkshine. Please don't say she's dead." Kestrelpaw whispered iipunder her breath and Shadestorm bounded into battle, dragging the injured cat back into the bushes. "Let's see hhere." Shadestorm muttered, swiftly swiped cobwebs and other herbs onto the wounds. "Watch closely Moonpaw. You will need to know this. Don't let the blood get to you. Just remember how you help." He nodded and looked over the materials. "Chew this chervile root op for me. It will taste foul, but it does great things. Chervile root will stop the infection from coming." He smiled and lapped the blood off of the deputy. Kestrelpaw nodded, knowing her mother was in good hands and tackled Otterstripe, wanting to get revenge on who she though injured her mother so badly. ((Really, she passed out before Otter even did anything. She only gave minors injuries. '''AND REMEMBER NO KILLING.')) She threw herself at him, hissing and biting at the parts she could reach~Kestrelpaw Dawntail hissed in fury. "Otterstripe! Your not supposed to kill. Don't you realize you just defied the warrior code! No killing but only if you must!" She growled. Dawntail threw herself at Dapplestream, trying to aim for her scruff. "ShadowClan fools can't have real warriors fighting? Only rogues?" She mocked, tying to anger the cat and she parriwped and attacked the cat. Dawntail scratched a shoulder. Because she wasn't as experienced, she knew she was slower, open to more attacks.~Dawntail Dapplestream growled at the new cat that attacked her. She growled her words with hatred, "Maybe I am not a real warrior, but you're not in the right land you should be leaving your blood behind." As this was said, she dropped onto the ground and rolled herself over to where her back was against the ground, making sure her body weight was crushing Dawntail. - Dapplefrost022|Wall 19:19, May 24, 2015 (UTC) ((Lel.)) "I'm just helping my clan fight!" She protested. She leaped into the air,planning to tackled Dapplestream until the fluffy she-cat crushed her. She dropped to the ground, crushed by the cats weight. "IIIIIMM SUFFOCATING!!!!!" she wanted to yowl, but the thick fur muffled her. She unsheathed her claws to make the cat feel like she was laying on thorns instead of a cat, hoping the claws that penetrated her doing was enough to make her jump off. Otherwise, Dawntail gasped for breath.~Dawntail Dapplestream rolled off the she-cat, just finding her claws uncomfortable. It probably had made some damage but she had not felt it as her adrenaline was running through her veins. She pinned Dawntail down, making sure her claws didn't dig into her fur and cause too much blood spill. She made sure her breath was hitting her face, her meow aggresive, "Leave this place right now, or so help me, I will not be kind to you." - Dapplefrost022|Wall 19:36, May 24, 2015 (UTC) Otterstripe hissed as Kestrelpaw attacked him. "Shadowclan's warriors aren't good enough, so they send an apprentice that is barely out of the nursery?" He chuckled as small stabbing pain rung from his wounds. He picked Kestrelpaw up by the scruff and turned to Where Dapplestream and Dawntail fought. He ran over swinging with his head he threw Kestrelpaw at Dapplestrem full force, then continued his bombardment by grabbing Dapplestream by her scruff and pulling her off Dawntail.-Otterstripe Dapplestream turned her body and her head over as much as she could, her teeth meeting whatever fur of Otterstripe's she could bite on and her claws digging into any flesh she could touch. - Dapplefrost022|Wall 19:54, May 24, 2015 (UTC) Keeping Dapplestream in his grasp, Otterstripe layed out flat on the ground over top of Dapplestream, basically laying all of his weight on her head.-Otterstripe ((Rude. Throwing an apprentice like a rag doll? Let me hang on to that!)) Kestrelpaw hissed, landing with a thud. She struggled up and leaped at the RiverClan cat again, determined. She leaped onto his back, clawing at his pelt and darting around in circles, nipping him harshly at each point. She slowed down, panting heavily. Using her last of her stamina, she bit down on his hind leg, hanging on only by her jaws. She did this so it would make her bite harder into his flesh. She dangled in fear of ripping his flesh.~Kestrelpaw Dawntail sighed at air, gasping and collapsing. She gulped in more air before standing up and looking around.~Dawntail Ripplefrost sneered in agony, backing up as blood gushed from his ear. His claws kneading the ground, he turned towards Dawntail, running towards her with widened eyes. "Dawntail! Are you alright?" Ripplefrost asked, nudging the tan she-cat more steadily. He twitched his whiskers, throwing a deep glare at Dapplestream and Kestrelpaw. - Mothstar quickly descended back into his body, new strength throbbing in his limbs. He staggered to his paws, blinking away the darkness that hung in his vision. His wounds were slightly healed, and he felt the numbness of pain. Mothstar had just lost a life. Growling deeply, he swung around facing Otterstripe from a distance, his claws curling into the Earth. Barreling forward, he hooked his claws into Ripplefrost's flank, the unexpecting tom letting out a yelp of pain. Ripple of MoonClan☽ 20:57, May 24, 2015 (UTC) Darkshine is unconscious--Shade is healing Dark--Kestrelpaw is hanging on Otterstripe--Dawntail fluffed her fur before yowling. She spun around and tackled the mass of tabby fur. Careful not to claw Ripplefrost, she scraped her claws along Mothstar's pelt. "Don't ever do the pat to my friend again." Saying this, she paused for a moment, open to Amy attacks the leader might give.☾Darkshine903☽'' 21:16, May 24, 2015 (UTC)'' Mothstar growled with fury, slitting his outstretched claws through Dawntail's face. Blood draped over his pelt, but the tom was in a trance, desperate to get every last RiverClan cat out of the territory. Ripplefrost gasped, hissing, the fur along with spine jutting upward. He bit Mothstar's leg, jerking it backwards. Mothstar whipped backwards, snagging his claws in the tom's chest. Ripple of MoonClan☽ 21:21, May 24, 2015 (UTC) "You wanna go again?" Otterstripe growled as he picked up Kestrelpaw by the scruff again. Looking for a new target he spotted Mothstar beating on Dawntail. With a yowl he ran at Mothstar, throwing Kestrelpaw at the leader, sending the scrabbling apprentice at Mothstar's face.-Otterstripe(lol) When Firestripe stepped back, Eagledawn's eyes widened in surprise. "You're letting me go?" she asked. The silver tom looked at her with an unreadable expression. "You're expecting, aren't you? I'm not dumb, and I'm not going to kill StarClan knows how many kits just because some idiot wanted to fight me," Firestripe answered. "So, go. Before I change my mind." ~Firestripe Eagledawn narrowed her eyes at the RiverClan cat and opened her mouth to speak, but said nothing, only let out a huff and pelted through the pine woods, making her way to camp. ~Eagledawn Now that the ShadowClan she-cat had disappeared, Firestripe pelted in the opposite direction, again picking up speed before taking to the trees. He jumped from tree-to-tree before spotting Mothstar, then letting himself go lower before taking one last leap towards the leader, scoring his claws down his back before landing and climbing the nearest tree. ~Firestripe ((White, you just say you pick me up. You don't give me any time to react like biting your muzzle when you do. I can't control !y character. And kestrel in nearly a warrior. Not a kit. She can fight.)) Kestrelpaw landing on her paws, throwing herself at Otterstripe in rage. "Don't you dare throw me off like nothing! I'm a cat!" She shrieked and tackled him, pinning him down with a weak weight and smacked his face with her claw.~Kestrelpaw Dawntail hissed as the blood dripped down her face. "Ripplefrost." She choked as the blood of other cats filled her mouth. She spat it out with disgust and leaped onto the leader's back, clawing at his underbelly. ((Aaaaaahhhhhh. I'm guessing there is no more skin on anycat anymore. And were trying to hurt, not kill......))☾Darkshine903☽'' 16:06, May 25, 2015 (UTC) As soon as Dawntail leaped onto his back, he shook her off, slamming down his paws on her back to create a hard fall. Mothstar bit Dawntail's flank, feeling the rousing pain of Firestripe's claws in his back. He bit down harder in agony, blood gushing through his fangs. Mothstar let go of the she-cat, turning around with bristling fur. No sign of Firestripe. --Mothstar Ripplefrost barreled towards Mothstar and Dawntail, despite his aching ear and shoulder, the Tom was determined to help his friend. He whipped around, darting into Mothstar's side, the tom staggered to the side, distracted. Ripplefrost clutched his jaws on Dawntail's scruff,pulling her to safety under some ferns. He let her rest on some dead leaves, the ferns concealing much of their scent. "Enough blood has been spilled! Crab claw is dead and Mothstar lost a life!" The dark tabby sat down, his claws draped in blood. "The battle needs to end!" --Ripplefrost Dawntail paanted, blood dripping down her body. "Yes. The deputy of ShadowClan is unconscious. Apprentices are apparently seen as prey. This does need to stop." She looked at the bloodstained Snow. "But how?" ~Dawntail (Who said anything about Crab being dead? Also kestrel could very well stratch his muzzle, but that wouldn't stop him from throwing her. Also it's funny.) Otterstripe hissed as he felt Kestrelpaw land on him. He found himself rolling backwards, almost instinctively, allowing her the false sense of victory as she pinned him. He gritted his teeth as she slashed his muzzle. He pretended to yowl in pain, although it wasn't very painful. While he was hopefully disttracting the apprentice with her fals sense to victory, he slipped his back legs under her belly, and kicked upward, sending Kestrelpaw flying a few fox-lengths away. He got up, analyzing the battle around him. ''Where is Fernstar? ''He spun around, searching for his leader. Perhaps she was fighting where he could not see?-Otterstripe ((Crabclaw ''isn't dead? Honestly, White, he was ripped to shreds by like 3(?) cats... I let Mothstar lose a life, and you won't let Crabclaw die.)) Ripplefrost grunted under the fern, ruffling his fur as he kneaded the ground with his paws. "Retreat. The battle is already won. It was fought over nothing! Blood was spilled over Crabclaw's pathetic actions!" He nudged Dawntail to her paws, applying plastered cobwebs to her neck wound and a tear on her flank. He stood up, the tip of his ears brushing the fronds. "Otterstripe and Firestripe are still fighting." 'Ripple of MoonClan☽ 20:44, May 25, 2015 (UTC) (Crab only fought Moth...) Otterstripe looked around wildly, watching as Ripplefrost gave orders. "We should wait for Fernstar! Where is she?" He yowled, running over and taking some of the cobwebs from Ripplefrost. He ran back over to Crabclaw, rolling him over and applying to cobwebs to his neck injury and all the other large ones. He sighed with relief as he noticed Craclaw's shallow breaths. He looked back up at Mothstar, rage searing from inside him. "You're lucky!" He hissed, Grabbing Crabclaw's scruff, motioning with his tail for someone to help him. "Shadowclan should always remember their loss today, Riverclan will always beat you!"-Otterstripe Kestrelpaw hissed. "It was RiverClan's loss not ours!" She turned around curtly and bounded into the snowy bushes. "How is Darkshine?" She looked at her sleeping mother. "I gave her some poppy seeds. She should be okay." Shadestorm sighed and nudged Moonpaw, his new apprentice. "I'll have to tell Mothstar." Kestrelpaw nodded. Sitting down.~Kestrelpaw Dawntail bounded over to Otterstripe. "Ripplefrost, help me lift this body up. He's heavy." She tried to shoulder the body up, but she was too small.~Dawntail (Actually who did win? I think it is obviously Riverclan who won because Fern and Otterstripe got away without any injuries deeper than a stratch, and Firestripe is entriely uninjured. 2 Shadowclan warriors are unconscious, and Mothstar lost a life.)Whitestar 21:13, May 25, 2015 (UTC)